This invention relates generally to an apparatus for identifying a microphone by color and more particularly to a system for color coding a microphone or other audio sources such as musical instruments, and its associated mixing channel for identification purposes.
It is difficult for performers and sound engineers to quickly identify the microphones on stage when performers are moving around and there are multiple microphones and/or other audio sources available. Also, it is difficult for a sound engineer that is mixing the sound for various microphones to identify the proper channel for a performer if the performer is moving or if there are multiple performers with multiple microphones.
In a system having unidentified microphones or other audio sources, if a performer uses a different microphone after a break than the one they used prior to the break, the sound engineer must re-mix the microphone channel for that performer and the new microphone and other audio sources.
In order to avoid such redundancy of effort and possible confusion about which microphone belongs to which performer, the present system has been developed that identifies a specific microphone both to the performer and to the sound engineer at the mixing board by color coding both the microphone and its associated channel.
There currently exist various connectors for microphones that have a light identifying source, such as that one disclosed in the U.S. Patent to Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,948. The Peterson device is for a rotatable connector that is attached to a microphone which allows the microphone and the cord to be independently rotated thus preventing the cord from twisting and becoming tangled. There is a light emitting diode in the housing of a first connector that indicates to the user that the cord and microphone are electrically connected. Such system is different from the present invention because there is only a light source on the microphone, it is not color coded and there is no associated color source at the mixing board.
The McDonnell device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,800 is for a microphone switching device that provides a switch on a microphone handle attachment. The switch allows a performer on stage using a microphone to disconnect the microphone from the public address system so the performer can communicate directly with the backstage intercommunication system. There is a visual indicator that signals operation of the apparatus to the backstage personnel alerting them to a forthcoming message.
The present invention is for a system having a color coded light connected to the microphone cable close to the microphone so that a performer can easily associate a specific color with the specific microphone they are using. The sound channel on the mixing board that is associated with that particular microphone also has the same color associated therewith so that the channel for any particular microphone can be easily identified by matching it with the same color as shown in the color coded lighting means on the microphone cable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an easy system for identifying a microphone or other audio source both to the performer on stage as well as the engineer off stage that is mixing the sound of the microphones and other audio sources.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for identifying a microphone by using color coded lighting means.
The objectives of the present invention are accomplished by an apparatus for use with a microphone and sound mixing system wherein each microphone has a channel in the sound mixing system. Each microphone has a lighting means that assigns a particular color to that particular microphone. Each channel of the sound mixer also has a color associated therewith. A performer using a microphone can identify their microphone by the unique color assigned to it and a sound engineer can also identify which microphone is associated with which performer by comparing the color on the microphone with the color on the channel on the mixing board.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.